


Finding Home

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanfire Appreciation Week(s)<br/>Prompt: Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

"What do we do now?"

The question hung in the air. At first, Emma was consumed with catching her breath; legs still quivering from her orgasm. She hadn’t a thought in her head besides being perfectly satisfied. 

Neal had fallen over at her side; panting heavily as they mirrored each other. Both’s pants lowered to their ankles, covered in sweat, laying on the forest floor in a pile of leaves and twigs. 

In the end, Neal had to repeat the question.

Rising, Emma straightened her shirt; moving to secure her panties and pants once again around her hips. She tried to ignore Neal’s initial move to hold her against him again; to cuddle afterwards. There wasn’t time for that… and Emma wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Not just yet.

“I believe you were gathering firewood on the other side of camp and I was sent to collect mushr – “

“That’s not what I meant, Emma.” 

Instinctually, Emma panicked. This relationship always seemed to miss a couple steps; opting instead to skip over three at a time. 

They’d had a child. Declared their love. Been stranded in the Enchanted Forest with their parents and dysfunctional extended family. And gotten into a pattern of leaving camp each afternoon for separate duties; always ignoring said duties to find each other; to make love brazenly before returning to camp. 

Emma found herself liking this cycle. The look on Neal’s face when he stepped out from behind a grove of trees; the feel of him pressing her into the nearest tree – it all led to Emma Swan waking each morning with a spring in her step. The excitement of their afternoon trysts made her giddy; gave her something to look forward to. 

Why, now, did they need to hash out what their relationship was? Could they just be – Neal and Emma? It seemed more than enough for her! 

When she said nothing, moving to retrieve a basket that was abandoned the moment Neal wrapped his arms around her from the back, Neal tried to explain himself. 

“I’ve just – been trying to figure out if we stay here or…chance finding Storybrooke again. In the end, it really doesn’t matter to me just as long as –“ 

“Just as long as what?” 

“You and Henry are there. With me.”

There – the fluttering in her stomach had returned. She found herself pleased that Neal seemed on the same wavelength as herself: that whatever they were needed no mundane labels. But – she had no answers to his inquiry. 

Until Rumpelstiltskin and her parents brought up an opportunity of returning to Storybrooke last night over the campfire, she’d assumed it simply wasn’t an option anymore. And it didn’t scare her as much as she’d expected when her parents showed her the bean fields months ago. 

And there was Neal – sitting below her; pants still off as he gazed up at her earnestly; awaiting her decision. 

She started speaking four times before throwing herself back on the ground, sitting next to her Neal. 

“I don’t know! I – I wasn’t expecting we’d have a say in what world we live in; or that we do now. They’ve only said it was an option: there isn’t a portal yet or anything –“ 

“I just thought – you and I should discuss it; have an answer just in case.” 

“I agree. Part of me is screaming that it’s a simple decision: medicine, hot showers –“ 

“Air conditioning, mattresses, pizza –“ 

“Grilled cheese sandwiches, Henry’s education – it all seems so right!… But…” 

“But what?”

“The truth is: I just want us all to be together. To live in whatever world will allow that.” 

Neal nodded, moving to place a kiss against Emma’s cheek. 

“At least we agree on that score.”

“Who are we kidding anyway? That fate will allow us to weigh the pros and cons and decide where we want to live –“ 

“So you believe in fate now?” 

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Emma stated, “I’m starting to be converted.” 

She caught the pleased smirk as he glanced down at the ground; the bashful youth returning for a split second. 

“So – we agree to make a home out of whatever world we can be together in?” 

Emma nodded.

“So – we’re not really lost anymore, huh?” 

Lunging her basket once again back against a far away tree, Emma moved to straddle Neal into the ground; grinning into a searing kiss.

The aimless, lost children may be able to build a home somewhere after all: be it hut, castle, or apartment.


End file.
